Once Upon a Pokeball
by eonentity
Summary: Join the Dex Holders as they are thrown into a magical world of myths in this collection of old fairy tales. Each set of chapters has a new story to tell with a new shipping introduced each time. Finally time to begin a PokeSpe Fairy Tale book!
1. The Blue Bird Part 1

To all the people who voted on my Post-Old Grudge poll, I thank you very much! I understand that my Old Grudge series isn't finished yet, but I thought this would be a nice break every once in a while. The second poll deciding which shipping's story would be written first revealed the favorite to be Agencyshipping! If you wish to see a certain shipping turned into a fairy tale or have an idea, leave your suggestion in a review! Any and all ideas are welcome! Now, this story will be broken into three different parts that will show up when I find the time to update them. *sweatdrop* Which hopefully won't be too long.

Main Shipping: Agencyshipping

Fairy Tale based off of: The Blue Bird

And so, I present to you, The Blue Bird~

* * *

Once upon a Pokeball, there was a wealthy king. He used to be a jovial man; that is, until the sudden death of his young wife. She had only borne one of his children, and it was only his daughter that could even come close to pulling him out of his state of misery.

"Father," the young daughter said one day as he lay mourning in bed. "This probably isn't the best for you. Trust me when I say that I miss mother as much as you do." And she did. It'd been an entire year since her death, and the girl missed her dearly. "But you should get up; eat something; for Arceus's sake get out of the castle for once! You can't just lay around your entire life! Mother wouldn't have wanted that!"

The middle-aged king looked up at the brunette with heavy eyes. "Don't chastise me, White. You're only sixteen; you don't know what it's like to lose the one you love."

She huffed, blowing the bangs out of her face. "That's because you refuse to allow me to meet any suitors."

He smiled, just barely. "In time…all in good time, my dear…"

And like all the other times before, he would sink his head back into his silk-woven pillows.

A few weeks passed after White told her father to get out of the house, and one day, she finally managed to convince him to do so. She sent him for a walk through the village that their castle overlooked, watching as he merged himself among the commoners before stepping back into the protective walls of her home.

During his time in the village, the king gave into his mourning once again and collapsed on the grass under a willow tree. He was so caught up in his grief that he did not notice the woman who approached him. She asked what was wrong, and it was not long before the man was pouring out the sorrow of his loss to this stranger. Coincidentally, this woman had gone through the same misfortune the king had with her own husband. The two soon bonded over their unfortunate similarities, and he went back day after day to see her again.

A few months passed by and the two adults soon grew close. Before White knew it, her father was breaking the news to her that he was engaged.

"W-What?" The brunette sputtered.

Her father nodded happily, slipping an arm around the woman beside him. "And she has a daughter just barely older than you by a year. Her name is Trudy."

White frowned uneasily as she took notice of another girl beside the lady in her father's arms. She was a rather unappealing girl, with kinky black hair and a rather fake-looking smile that matched her mother's. White tried her best to be polite and shake her future sister's hand, but she could barely repress the frown that was trying to find its way across her lips.

And it never got any easier. After her father and stepmother were wed and the new queen and princess moved into the castle, White still had the urge to grimace whenever she saw her new sister. It wasn't so much that the girl's appearance was unpleasant; she just reeked of an odd aura that White found distasteful. Not wanting to disappoint her father, though, she smiled around Trudy and interacted with her so that she would not feel neglected.

A year passed after the royal wedding, a long, agonizing year for White as she tried to adjust to this new life. She was seventeen now, going on eighteen, the right year for her father to begin finding a suitor perfect for his beloved daughter.

"Oh, how about that one?" He pointed out one day as they sat in the park watching the village boys.

She rolled her sky blue eyes at him. "Right. Like you would even let me _think _about marrying a peasant!"

He laughed a burly laugh and was abruptly cut off when the queen appeared before him with her hands on her hip. "What are you two doing?"

"Looking for, 'suitors'," White chuckled, putting air quotes around the word _suitor._

The queen pursed her lips. "And what about Trudy? Don't you think it's about time she found a husband of her own? She should be wed first. After all she is the eldest." She raked White's sitting form with a sour face. "And the prettiest."

White frowned slightly and was about to say something back when trumpets suddenly sounded at the gate to the town. The royal couple stood up with her to see what the ruckus could be about. They found that it was an elegant carriage with two white horses trudging down the street of the village. The trumpeter was perched atop the moving cart, and the horseman at the front was shouting the announcement of some important person White couldn't identify.

"Well, I suppose he's here," the king said simply, watching the carriage ride up towards the castle.

The queen gently lifted an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Why, the prince, of course," he smirked. "I asked him to come and meet our daughters. I hoped he might make an appropriate suitor."

Her eyes widened, and she began heading back for the castle. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?! I have to get Trudy ready!"

White and her father chuckled as the woman half ran, half hobbled back to the palace in her dress. Then he turned to her with a warm smile. "Are you ready to meet him? I promise you he's not a peasant boy."

The young girl giggled. "I wouldn't mind even if he was one."

They began walking after the stepmother, arriving at the castle much later than her. This gap in distance gave the queen enough time to pull a cruel trick. She had the servants take all of White's jewels and beautiful dresses so that she had no chance of impressing the prince. When the princess entered her room, she saw that they were gone and began freaking out.

"What am I going to wear?!" She practically shrieked. All she had on was a simple sundress, non-formal wear that she had for the days of her visits in the village. She couldn't possibly present herself in such a state!

Rushing out of her room, she bolted down the grand staircase to search for her missing articles. She passed the front corridor and kitchen, quickly zipping by and looking for her possessions. It wasn't until she reached the tea room that she was finally stopped by something. Or rather someone.

She was too busy scanning the room for her jewels that she didn't even see the person standing ahead of her. She crashed into said person, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Her hands covered her head in a matter of protection, and it wasn't until the world had stopped moving around her that she removed them and opened her eyes. Almost instantly, her face started burning up.

She was lying on top of boy. He wore a formal black suit outlined in gold, the buttons on his jacket so shiny that White could see herself in them. It took her a moment to make her eyes slowly follow the buttons to the face that hovered above them. She froze when she reached the brown eyes that were watching her curiously. They were the color of the chocolate truffles she got for dessert in the evenings, the kind that made her melt the moment their savory taste dissolved on her tongue. His hair was the same color, matching his eyes to a tee. Then he smiled, completing the entire image of warmth.

"I'm sorry," he said, politely shifting White's frozen form off of him so he could stand up. Reaching down for her, he lifted the girl to her feet and released her hand. "I didn't mean to get in your way."

She shook her head at the smirk on his face and waved a hand. "Oh, no! It was my fault! I wasn't even watching where I was going!"

Her uneasy laugh brought an amused glint to his eye, and he bowed slightly. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Black, prince of Nuvema."

White's eyes widened. He was the…prince?!

Her ears caught the sound of the voices of her sister and stepmother. Without responding to him, she bolted out of the room, shoving past the boy and through the next doorway. Leaning her back against the wall, she heard her relatives enter the room and begin introducing themselves to the prince. White just stared at the ground, too shocked by what had just happened. Holding her forehead, she went back up to her bedroom and ransacked her closet further for anything even slightly acceptable. However, she came up empty-handed and let out a sigh.

There was a knock on the door. "Princess White. The king and queen are awaiting you in the tea room."

She gulped slightly before answering the guards. "Thank you. I'll be right down."

She had no choice. She would just have to go as she was.

Gathering up what dignity she had left after her initial run-in with the prince, she exited her room and slowly made her way to the tearoom. When she arrived, she stood in the archway and waited until her father noticed her.

"Ah, White!" He exclaimed, standing up from his chair at the table that had been set up. "Thank you for joining us! Come! Have a seat!"

She hesitantly entered the room, eyes flitting away from Black's as he turned to look at her in puzzlement. When she reached her father, the king turned to Black and gestured to her. "Prince Black, I would like you to meet my daughter, White."

The boy's eyes widened with realization, and White had to force down the blush that was rising in her cheeks. He stood up and bowed, fully this time instead of partially like he'd done at first. "It's a pleasure to meet you, White-sama."

He met her gaze with a knowing look to which her eyes widened, and she quickly looked away. "No, it's all mine."

He smiled brightly and pulled out her seat which was between him and her father. Hesitating a second, she finally lowered herself into the chair and watched as Black sat down next to her. White looked over to find the queen smirking to herself and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Trudy immediately started in on a conversation with Black who politely responded to her questions with vague interest, all the while watching White out of the corner of his eye. She felt his gaze as she placed a cube of sugar in her tea, knowing quite well that she wasn't imagining it. The queen knew it, too.

"So," the woman asked brightly. "What brings you to Nimbasa?"

White hid her frown behind her cup by taking a sip. The queen knew why he'd come. She didn't even have to ask.

Black just went along with it. "Well, Your Majesty here invited me to have tea with you lovely ladies, and I thought it would be rude to deny."

The queen laughed loudly. "That was rather nice of you. So how old are you, Black? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

He let out a breathless laugh. "No, no. I'm eighteen. All grown up."

White's eyebrows rose just slightly, and Trudy leaned forward excitedly. "Do you have a maiden?"

His grin fell slightly. "No, I'm sorry to say that I don't."

Trudy tried her best to smother her smile. "That's too bad. Maybe you'll find one here in Nimbasa."

Black glanced briefly at White again. "Perhaps."

The rest of the conversation was centered on professional topics. Trade, relations with other royal families and such. It was towards the end of White's cup of tea that the queen finally became fed up with the glances Black kept sneaking at White. She stood up and took his hand with a frown.

"Black-sama, why don't you have Trudy show you around the castle?" The black-haired girl immediately stood up and took his hand from her mother's. "She's an excellent guide."

He smiled uncertainly and looked to White. "Would you like to join us?"

The brunette was about to answer, but the queen suddenly stepped in front of her with a wide smile. "I'm sorry, but the king and I must speak with Princess White about some important business."

His smile fell. "Oh, well then we'll meet up with you later."

Trudy practically herded him out of the room. As soon as he was gone, the queen rounded on White with a frown.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked coldly. "Trudy is the one who deserves to find a suitor first!"

The king stood up and went to White's surprised side. "Now, calm down. White didn't mean to do anything."

The queen folded her arms sternly. "She needs to stay in her room until Prince Black's visit is over. Trudy needs to have her own time alone with him."

Before White could even ask her father for help, her stepmother ushered her up into her room and locked the door. The brunette banged on the wooden frame and yelled to be let out.

"I didn't _do_ anything!" She shouted, sadly knowing that no one was there to hear her.

She continued knocking on the door for a while, eventually sliding to the floor. Her frantic beating gradually gave way to tired knockings.

"Hello?" She asked half-heartedly. "Anybody there? Wanna let me out? Oh, and have you seen my jewels anywhere? They appear to have up and walked out on me."

She heard a click above her head and quickly shuffled away as her door began to open. Her eyes widened as she found that it was Prince Black.

"I don't know about any jewels, but I can certainly let you out," he smiled gently at her.

Her cheeks began to heat up again, and she hastily threw a pillow from her bed at him. "What do you think you're doing?! Just barging into a girl's room like that?!"

He dodged sharply, eyes widening at her. "I just heard you yelling and came to check on you!"

She stopped, arms poised above her head with another pillow. "Where…where's Trudy?"

"Eheh…I left her in the kitchen," he chuckled nervously. "She got distracted by the cherry pies they were baking."

White nodded with a giggle, recalling her sister's slightly chunky form. Voices sounded from out in the hallway, and White bounded off her bed to quickly shut the door with her back.

"What's wrong?" He asked but she shushed him.

"I'm supposed to be locked up in here," she explained, frowning slightly at him. "Alone."

The tips of his lips angled down. "Why would you be locked up?"

"Because you're supposed to focusing on Trudy during your visit apparently," White sighed.

Black blinked at the brunette. "Why would I focus on her?"

The voices faded from behind the door, and White slowly slid down it once again. "Because she's the oldest and gets to find a husband first."

Black smiled faintly at her and did likewise. "That doesn't sound fair. You should be allowed to choose whoever you want, whenever you want."

She looked at him curiously. "Thank you. That's exactly what I thought."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "So…have you, uh, found anyone that catches your eye yet?"

"No," she sighed again. "I would marry a peasant in an instant if I loved him, but I just haven't found anyone that I really love yet." She reached around her neck and revealed a silver locket. She popped it open and showed him her face inside. "When I find him, I'll put his picture in here so we'll always be together."

Black blinked and smiled slightly. "Well, whoever it is, they'll be lucky," he said quietly, almost to himself. "You may be a bit dangerous, what with running into people and pelting them with pillows, but you're a very beautiful princess."

He started suddenly as if realizing he'd said that out loud and blushed as he turned to find White doing the same. They both looked away, the intricate pattern in White's rug interesting them in an instant.

Wrapping her arms around her legs, White forced herself to speak. "T-Thank you, Black-sama."

He let out a short laugh. "It's ok. You can call me Black!"

She looked up at him, her chin on her knees as she smiled brightly. "Okay, Black!"

His eyes widened, a fresh hint of red painting itself across his face at the sound of her cheerful laughter. After a minute, he managed to find his voice and laugh back. They spent the rest of the day talking to each other about their pasts and presents, comparing politics of the day and reliving old anecdotes.

White laughed a couple hours later. "Wait, wait. So you're telling me that your wizard turned your big bad Emboar into a harmless Spoink?"

Black laughed loudly. "Yeah, he was trying a transformation spell and apparently didn't know how to do it right." He placed a hand on his chin. "Note to self: Make sure Cheren gets more practice."

White giggled. By now she and Black had gotten up from sitting at the door. He was leaning his back against the side of her bed, and she hung over the edge of it next to him, her long hair trailing to the ground by his hip.

She sighed contentedly. "I'm glad you came today. It's been so long since I've had someone I can really have a conversation with."

Black turned his upside-down face to her. "What do you mean? You have your sister and parents."

White bit her lip. "True, but I don't really have many friends. My father lets me go into the village whenever I want, but they all treat me like the princess that I am. Not as an actual person." She head-butted him gently. "But you do. So that's why I'm glad."

His brown eyes turned to a tone more serious. "I'm glad you're glad, White. I realize that we have just met, but even so, it's...strange. I feel like I've known you for longer than just this day, and you've already become closer to me than some of my friends." He laughed before going somber again. "I will be here whenever you need me. I promise."

She rested her head against his shoulder with a smile. "Thank you."

He turned to look down at her closed eyes, his gaze slowly moving along her face and taking in all her features. Eventually, she realized that he was watching her and popped her eyes open.

"What is it?" She asked.

He stared intently at her. "Your eyes. They're so…blue…."

Slowly, he leaned his head towards her. He didn't realize what he was about to do until the last minute and redirected his head to bury his face in her shoulder like he was tired. He felt her shuffle slightly and glanced up to find that she was upright, lying on her stomach on the bed above him. She was looking down at him, sparkling eyes showing nothing.

For a few minutes they just stared at each other. Then White bent her head down and gently swept his hair aside, her lips brushing against his forehead.

"Thank you for keeping me company today," she said softly, "but you should probably get back. The others will be wondering where you are."

She started for the door, and he quickly rose with her. "When will I get to see you again?"

The girl paused, a hand on her doorknob, and sighed sadly. "I-I don't think we're going to be seeing each other again."

His eyes widened. "Why not?"

"Because you're…" she gestured at him. "You! Perfect prince charming! And like I said, Trudy gets the suitors first. I'm just the second best, I guess."

Black briskly walked up to her and grabbed her chin. "You are not second best. Don't ever say that again."

She blinked in surprise, nodding mutely at the intense look in his eyes. He let her chin go and smiled. "And don't say that we won't see each other." The boy let out a light laugh. "I can't see anyone else now after meeting you."

White could feel her cheeks heating up and looked at the ground. "But Trudy…"

Black shook his head, lips quirking. "Nah, I think I'm better off without her. She's…unique."

White laughed loudly at that, and Black smiled, glad that he'd managed to cheer her up. He reached for the doorknob where her hand still rested and gave it a light squeeze before turning the knob. The door opened, and he made sure the coast was clear before slipping out.

"So, you'll come back?" White asked hopefully from behind her door.

He nodded. "I promised you I'd be here whenever you needed me. And I never go back on my word."

He glanced at her one more time, saving that single image of her. Then he heard someone calling his name and saw Trudy coming down the hallway. White quietly shut her door, and Black pretended to observe a painting on the wall as the dark-haired girl swiftly approached.

"Prince Black!" She shrieked. "I've been looking all over for you!"

He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I got distracted by your fine artwork."

"Hm," she frowned lightly at the tapestry before snatching Black's hand. "Come on! Let's finish checking out the castle!"

Black let out a yelp as he was jerked along and gave White's door one last look before running along with her sister.

He didn't see White again that day. Even as he was bidding Trudy a farewell along with the king and queen, she did not appear. And maybe that was why he couldn't stop thinking about her the whole ride home. For the whole next week in fact. He just…couldn't get her out of his head.

White for the same reason couldn't either. Each day, her father took her out to the village to watch the young boys like the day Black had first come, but she didn't see them anymore. That brunette prince was the only face she saw whenever a boy would pass by.

The queen realized that even by putting White in her room for the duration of Black's visit, something had still happened to tamper Trudy's chances with him. So, in order to win him over, she had her daughter choose some elaborate gifts to send him and did just that. Every day for two weeks the queen sent him a present from Trudy.

At first, Black thought they were from White, but when he discovered their true owner, he politely sent them back. The queen was persistent; however, Black was as well. He refused each gift until the point that he got fed up and decided to visit the castle again to ask that she stopped.

Besides, it would give him an excuse to see White. He'd been thinking a lot about her, and his father had been pestering him about finding a suitable girl. One day, he put two and two together and realized that he already had. He patted his pocket as he approached the castle and let out a breath to calm himself. It was just a question. She would either refuse him or accept him. It was as simple as that.

The moment he entered the grand front doors, Trudy rushed into the room with a wide smile.

"Prince Black!" She crushed him in a hug that left him with swirly eyes. "You came back for me!"

He smiled uneasily. "Um, not exactly, Your Highness. I came to speak with the queen."

Trudy grinned. "Oh! She's in the throne room! I'll take you!"

She grabbed his hand and started dragging him there before he could even begin to protest. In the throne room, the queen sat perched on her chair awaiting his arrival. She dismissed Trudy, and Black frowned sternly.

"I'm sorry for rejecting your daughter's gifts," he explained firmly, "but I request that you stop this at once."

"Why?" The woman raised her eyebrow. "Do her gifts not meet your standards?"

He shook his head. "It's not that, Your Grace. I simply do not reciprocate Princess Trudy's feelings."

The queen's eyes widened before narrowing. "Please leave, Prince Black. I think you need some time to think this over."

He bowed to her and began to leave before turning back. "Do you know where I might find Princess White at this hour?"

The queen scowled, her suspicions confirmed. "I'm sorry, Black-sama, but you will not be seeing White."

He frowned. "With all due respect, I only wish to speak with her."

The woman rose out of her throne. "Prince Black, you will _not _be seeing Princess White. If you so much as try to approach her, I will send the guards to lock her away in the tower until you have safely arrived back at your own castle. Do I make myself clear?"

"But, please!" He said with a hint of desperation. "It would only be for a moment!"

The queen was about to retort again when she bit her tongue. Because like with all great plans, one of them just happened to strike her at that moment. "Alright, Black-sama," she said sweetly. "I'll allow you to see the princess. Please wait in the foyer." She clapped her hands, and a servant appeared. "I'll have you escorted there so you don't get lost."

Black bowed gratefully and followed the servant out of the throne room. As fast as her dress would allow her, the queen rushed to her daughter's room and explained her plan.

In the foyer, it was completely dark. Evening had fallen harshly, and the servant lit a small flame in the fireplace. It was just enough light for Black to see the chair in front of him, and he sat down to wait. After a few minutes, there was the sound of footsteps, and he smiled as he sensed the princess sit down in the seat across from him.

"White, how are you?" He asked excitedly. "It feels like forever since we last met."

He heard a light cough and a raspy voice. "I-I apologize. I have a sore throat."

He smiled faintly. "It's okay. But just like I promised, I came back for you." He slowly pulled the little black box from his pocket and opened it. "Actually, I was hoping you would come back home with me this time."

Black heard a light gasp before another cough. "Oh, of course I'll marry you, Prince Black! Come back tomorrow to the garden, and everything will be ready!"

He raised an eyebrow faintly at the name but couldn't stop himself from grinning. She practically swiped the box from his hand. He heard the queen calling out, saying that it was time that he left. Grinning at her in the dark one last time, he calmly strode past the queen, barely suppressing his smirk. He'd done it. No more Trudy. White was all his.

But he didn't know how wrong he was. As he left, the small flame finally ignited the logs in the fire place. The light brightened, and the princess in the chair was revealed to be not White but Trudy, grinning wildly to her mother who walked in and did the same.

Preparations were made the next morning, the queen making sure to keep White busy so that she didn't witness any of it. With her occupied, Trudy called on the help of her fairy godmother, Mazilla. Mazilla was a rather busty old woman with a fiery temper and stubborn mind.

"Oh, what am I going to do?!" Trudy exclaimed, beginning to realize that the plan might fail. "He'll know I'm not White the moment he steps into the garden!"

The fairy godmother hovered beside her, gently calming the girl. "You can't deceive him. That's just too difficult on such short notice. But don't worry. He proposed to _you_. Not that pathetic White."

Trudy nodded confidently, and when the wedding was all set up, she stood proudly at the altar waiting for Black to arrive. It was a private wedding, that way it would hopefully escape White's attention so she couldn't interfere. When Black finally arrived, he approached the altar in joy. It quickly turned to rage, though, when he discovered that the girl under the veil was Trudy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked fumingly. "I'm marrying White. Not you."

Trudy pulled out the ring that he'd given her. "Oh? But if I remember right, you proposed to _me_ last night in the foyer."

Black's jaw dropped. "You…it wasn't White with a sore throat…it was you!" He shook his head and started walking away. "Forget it! I'll never marry you!"

As he began walking, Mazilla appeared before Black with a snarl. "Yes, you will! You proposed to Trudy so you'll marry her!" She smirked. "And if I remember right, you're a man of your word, no?"

Black frowned. "Yes, but I will not keep it if it was obtained through trickery."

"You will," Mazilla growled lowly. "Or I will curse you for the rest of your days if you refuse."

Trudy rushed up beside him with desperate eyes. "Please, Prince Black!"

He shook his head adamantly. "I'm sorry, but I only have feelings for White-sama."

And that was the final straw for Mazilla. "You liar! Fine! For breaking your promise, I curse you!" She saw the blue flower of his family crest on his royal suit and grabbed a fistful of his brown hair. He bared his teeth and stared back defiantly. "You don't want to marry Trudy, pretty boy? Alright. I'll make sure you'll never be able to marry anyone!"

Black's eyes widened. A light blue mist fell from Mazilla's fingers, intertwining with his hair. As it moved down to his face, it left behind shining blue feathers. When it finally reached his feet, it melted in the ground, and Mazilla smirked at what was left. A beautiful blue Articuno that stared at her with venomous eyes.

"What?" She shrugged. "You brought it upon yourself."

The Pokemon cawed angrily at her before its wide wings swept out. Beating them, the blue bird was soon melding into a matching blue sky.

Trudy watched the beauty disappear with wide eyes. Mazilla flicked a hand and turned to her with a smile. "We'll find you a much better suitor!"

There was a loud gasp, and the two turned to see the queen staring at them with a dropped jaw. "What have you done?!"

Mazilla frowned. "He wouldn't cooperate. He absolutely refused to marry Trudy."

The queen growled to herself. "This is all White's fault. She shouldn't have mingled with him in the first place! This never would have happened!"

She turned around to leave, and Trudy followed after her. "Where are you going?"

"To deal with that little snake," her mother spat.

Trudy walked after her silently, unsure of what to say. At the door to White's room, the queen composed herself before walking in with a sickly sweet smile. "Oh, White dear, I have some excellent news for you," she purred.

White, who had been looking out the window and thinking about her brown-haired prince, turned her head in time to see Trudy walk in dressed in her wedding gown.

"You're…getting married?" White asked in surprise. "Who's the groom?"

The queen smirked. "Oh it was the most exciting thing! _Prince Black _came by yesterday to thank Trudy for the gifts she'd sent him, and low and behold, he proposed!"

White froze. "He…what?"

Trudy showed her the ring on her hand, and the queen folded her arms. "It was such a sweet little wedding, really."

White couldn't stop her eyes from misting over as the king suddenly appeared behind them with a grin. "That's wonderful! Where is the boy now?"

The queen hesitated a moment. "He's heading back home to prepare Trudy's grand arrival at the castle." Her eyes flickered to White's shocked face. "There's only one problem." The king raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger at White. "I'm afraid our other daughter has become infatuated with Trudy's dear groom."

The king looked at her in sad surprise. "Is that so?"

White didn't say anything, and the queen nodded. "See? She doesn't deny it! And you know how she's always been such an impulsive girl. If we don't lock her up now, she'll do something to tear them apart!"

"I don't think it would come to that…" the king said dubiously.

"I still think it would be best if we kept her in the tower until Prince Black returns for Trudy," the queen persuaded him. "Just to make sure."

She didn't even wait for her husband's permission. She stopped some passing servants in the hall and had them escort the shell-shocked White up into the stone tower that overlooked the village. It wasn't until they'd locked the door behind them that the tears slowly began falling from her eyes.

"No," she whispered. "Not Black." Her voice became strangled by the tears. "He promised me. He promised…"


	2. The Blue Bird Part 2

Time passed slowly for White, and her soft cries gradually floated out the lone window in the tower. They got caught in the wind, carelessly tossed about through the air where they landed on the ears of a lone Pokemon. It sat perched on the branch of cottonwood tree, its leaves turned a dark green from the late summer. At the sound of the cries, it perked up and looked out to where they'd come from. Hitching its wings, it followed the faint sound, knowing exactly who its owner was.

Never once did it stop. It couldn't. And nothing could make it. Finally, it came upon a castle that rang a bell and followed the dying sound of the crying to the window of a tower. Its eyes widened when it looked inside and found White.

By this time, the brunette had fallen silent along with the day and slept quietly as night rose outside. The Pokemon stepped onto the ledge of the window, and the scrabbling noise woke up White from her slumber. She rubbed at her weary eyes which widened upon the sight of the Pokemon.

"Why is…why is there an Articuno in here?" She whispered loudly.

The bird hopped down into a pile of hay that had been placed in the tower. It stared at White intently, its purple eyes never leaving her as she got up and approached. She took note of this odd behavior and couldn't help but remember how Black had looked at her like that in her bedroom.

She gave a hopeless chuckle. "You remind me of him, you know?"

The Pokemon's eyes widened and watched as she collapsed beside it.

"Prince Black, I mean," she smiled faintly. Her face fell an instant later. "But he's gone."

Her voice cracked, and the Articuno couldn't stop itself from settling into the hay beside her, wanting to hear more.

White sniffled. "He married Trudy. He'll probably be back any day to pick her up, and I'm stuck in a stupid tower!" Her clenched teeth slowly loosened in realization. "I was right. I'll never see him again."

The Articuno suddenly stood up and nudged her shoulder as if to tell her that she was wrong. And it wished that it could. Because the Articuno _was _Black. And he would've given anything to tell her that he was there, just like he'd promised.

White chuckled at the Pokemon and gently petted its wings. "What am I doing? I'm talking to a Pokemon." She shook her head. "At least I won't be lonely up here."

Black nuzzled into her side. He wouldn't allow it.

White soon fell back asleep, and Black watched over her until the sun rose and she woke up again. She seemed surprised to see the Articuno for a second before remembering the previous night and smiling.

"You're free to go whenever you like," she smiled brightly. The girl had no idea that it was her lost love and that he would never do such a thing. "You don't have to stay here with me."

Black opened his mouth to tell her that's all he wanted to do, but all that came out was a soft caw. White smiled faintly. "That sounds so pretty. For some reason, it reminds me of ice when it sparkles in the morning." She sighed. "Just like my jewels. I still don't know what happened to them. They just disappeared on me when I was meeting Black for the first time."

She saw the Articuno perk up and watched in surprise as it suddenly flew out the window. Her head tilted, and she sighed sadly. Now she really was alone.

Black had no intention of leaving her, though. He thought that maybe if he brought back the jewels, it might help her realize that it was him. For a while he just flew around the castle, looking for a way to get inside. By chance he happened to see a group of servants heading out to trim up the garden. He followed them, hoping to sneak in behind them when they went back. Settling into a bush to spy, he overheard their voices from somewhere up ahead.

"Oh, I still can't believe our luck!" One of them said happily.

There were only two of them, and Black could tell they were both women by their voices.

"Me neither! To think that we get all of Princess White's dresses and jewels…it's a miracle!"

Black's eyes widened in surprise as they went on.

"It was so nice of the queen to get her a whole new wardrobe and give us the princess's old things," one of them exclaimed before turning somber. "It's a shame that White-sama won't be able to wear any of her new stuff. I think the queen went a bit far by putting her in the tower."

"Indeed," the other said bitterly. "Anyways, where did you put the rest of the jewels? You still haven't told me and it's been almost a month since the queen gave them to us."

"They're in the chest beneath the rose bushes," the former replied. "I told you I didn't want to tell the other maids. They'd get jealous and steal them!"

Someone then called for the two servants, and Black poked his blue head out of the bushes to make sure they were gone. Flying over to the rose bushes, he found a chest and hooked his claws around it. It was slightly on the heavy side, and by the time he approached White's window again, it was about ready to slip from his grip.

White heard the Articuno approaching and hung her head out the window, eyes widening when she saw the chest. She helped pull it inside the tower room. The Pokemon followed in and lay down in the heap of hay. When she popped open the lid, her eyes widened further, and she stared at the blue bird.

"Where did you get these?" She breathed in disbelief.

Black was getting ready to say the rosebushes when he realized that she wouldn't understand. Thinking fast, he searched through the chest of jewels and luckily chanced upon a rose necklace. Snatching it in his claws, he fluttered over to the window and angled it towards the garden below. White followed curiously and squinted her eyes at the necklace.

"That's my rose pendant," she murmured. She saw the Articuno's frantic gestures and looked down. "The garden?" She thought a moment. "The rosebushes?"

The blue bird nodded and returned the necklace. White laughed lightly. "You're quite the smart Pokemon."

Black watched as she turned back to the chest and started checking that all her jewels were there. He settled down beside the chest and evaluated each one that came out.

"I wonder what I would've worn for Black," White murmured to herself. The Articuno perked up, and she held out a silver brooch. "Do you think he would've liked this?"

Black shook his blue head. White smiled and switched it for the previous rose pendant. "How about this one?"

He tried to shrug, but it only resulted in a rustle of his feathers. White was smart enough to take it as a no. She stuck out her tongue. "You have no taste."

Black smiled inwardly and watched as she pulled out a golden locket with a blue bird etched into the metal.

White's eyes instantly softened. "This belonged to my mother."

Black paused. Her arms went around her neck, and she removed a necklace with a similar locket. This one was silver, though, with a purple etched bird. Black recognized it as the one she showed him in her room.

"My mother always said to keep those you love close," White said softly.

She popped the golden one open. Black recognized the King's picture from his tea visit, but the dark brunette woman on the other side was a mystery. She must've been the late queen.

"As for me…" White said, sheepishly unlocking the silver necklace. "I finally found a picture to put beside mine."

Black narrowed his eyes, feathers ruffling. He'd been gone only about a month! Was that really enough time for someone else to move in?! But to his great surprise (and relief) he saw his own face sitting next to hers. It made him happy to see them together again, and he thought it'd make White happier, too. He certainly didn't expect to see tears forming in her eyes. He tilted his head as she started pulling out the picture.

"But it doesn't matter anymore," she choked out. "I'll never see Black again!"

The bird shot its claw out to stop her. She looked up sharply as it started cawing repeatedly. "What, what is it?"

She sniffled, and Black kept pointing his claw at the picture. If only he could get her to make the connection! Thinking fast, he snatched the silver locket out of her hands. Awkwardly holding it up, he slipped his head through the chain and slid it onto his neck.

White raised her eyebrows as the bird's beak pointed to Black's picture. "What is it? Black-sama? What about him?"

Black sighed mentally. This wasn't going to be easy. Taking off the necklace, he put it back in White's hand. Her eyes widened as the bird started banging its head against the wall. She sweat-dropped. "I get the feeling you're trying to tell me something."

The Articuno nodded vigorously. Seeing the golden locket in her other hand, Black remembered that it had a blue bird etched into it and got an idea. He nudged it out of her hand and slid it carefully over his face in White's locket.

"Um, whatcha doing there?" She asked uncertainly.

She looked down at what the Pokemon was doing. One moment she saw Black's face; the next it was covered by the blue bird on her mother's locket. The Articuno did this repeatedly, but White only found herself growing more confused.

"I don't understand!" She exclaimed helplessly.

The door to the tower suddenly creaked, and White froze as it opened.

"What's going on in here?" The queen cried out angrily. "I can hear you from the throne room!" Her eyes widened when she saw the blue bird. Then narrowed. "What are _you _doing here?"

White bit her lip. "You, uh, put me up here."

"Not you!" The queen hissed. She pointed a finger at the Articuno. "_Him_."

Confused, White watched as the blue bird growled slightly, something very uncommon for any Pokemon. The queen ran, arms outstretched, for the bird. It fluttered off the ground and flew for the ceiling, feathers falling everywhere. The golden locket was still in its beak but fell out and landed next to White's sitting form. She picked it up and observed the blue bird on its surface, trying to figure out what the Articuno had been trying to tell her. As the queen cursed at the bird from the ground, one of its blue feathers fluttered down and landed right across Black's face in the silver locket. White narrowed her eyes at it in deep thought. A second later, she finally got it.

The brunette looked up sharply as the queen started throwing her jewels at the Pokemon. "Get down here! Gah! Haven't you caused enough trouble already?!"

White stood up quickly. "Black?"

The bird and queen froze as the princess finally put two and two together. The way the Articuno kept looking at her, how it found her jewels like a trained Pokemon, continually flashing the etched blue bird over Black's face…it all made sense now.

"But…" She trailed off. "How?"

The queen ignored her and went back to glaring at Black. "How did you find her here?"

Black cawed angrily. The woman clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. "Mazilla!"

There was a poof, and a stout lady with wings and a wand appeared. "What? You know I'm _Trudy's _fairy godmother! I only appear for her!"

White's eyes widened at the godmother's cranky voice, and the queen sighed. "Look up."

The fairy did so and gasped. "You!"

Black cried back as if to say the same thing, and Mazilla scoffed in annoyance. "I can't understand you, stupid boy." A streak of light shot from her wand and shocked Black briefly.

The Articuno landed and rubbed its wing. "Well that hurt."

White's jaw dropped open. "What the…?"

Mazilla shot forward and wrapped her arms around Black so that he couldn't move. He struggled against her hold, and the queen slowly approached.

"First you refuse my daughter," she said lowly, "then you come back to see this little witch?"

Black frowned. "White is not a witch."

"Quiet, pretty boy," Mazilla snipped.

The queen turned around and finally noticed that the jewels she'd been previously throwing belonged to White. "So, you've gone and stolen some precious stones, White?"

"She didn't steal them!" Black protested. "You did! And then gave them to the servants!"

"So that's why I couldn't find them that day," White realized.

"No matter," the queen shrugged. "I'm in charge. If I gave these to the maids, then they belong to the maids. _I _gave the jewels to them so you stole not only from the maids but also from _me._ That means this is treason." She narrowed her eyes at White. "And you know what treason of the royal family means."

Mazilla cheered. "Execution! Finally! The witch gets what she deserves!"

"W-What?!" White cried out. "You can't prove that! I never even left this tower!"

"It doesn't matter." The queen pointed at the chest. "That being in this room is all the proof I need."

"My father will never stand for this," White narrowed her eyes.

The woman sighed. "The King is too caught up in foreign affairs right now to even notice. By the time he does, it'll be too late."

"You're despicable," White whispered in horror.

The queen smirked. "Tell me something I don't know." She turned to Mazilla. "Keep an eye on him. I'll go make preparations for the big event."

Black and White's eyes widened as she disappeared and slammed the door shut behind her. The girl couldn't move. After all, she was about to...well, die.

Mazilla chuckled at Black. "This is what you get for betraying Trudy."

"I never said I'd marry her!" He retorted.

"Wait, what happened?" White asked in puzzlement.

Mazilla sighed. "Pretty boy here proposed to Trudy and then backed out on her."

"That's not what happened!" Black said frantically. "They tricked me! I thought she was you!"

White's cheeks went rosy. "You came back…to propose to me?"

The blue bird turned its head away coyly. "Y-Yea…."

White couldn't stop the grin that stretched across her face. Mazilla didn't like it one bit, though. "Well, it doesn't matter now! You refused Trudy so now both of you are done for!"

The brunette princess realized that the queen would be back any minute and quickly looked around for a solution to their predicament. She looked at the window and back to Black in his different form before charging at Mazilla. She knocked the chunky godmother over and held her down as Black got his talons beneath him.

"Quick!" She shouted at him. "Now's your chance!"

Black hesitated, watching as Mazilla spit and struggled. At one point, the fairy was scratching at White and knocked her silver locket out of her hand. "I'm not going to leave you!" He protested.

"Go, Black!" She shouted. "Get out of here!"

His eyes set on the chest of jewels. "Not without helping." While Mazilla was trapped, he gathered up all the jewels and shut them up tight in the chest. Slipping White's locket around his neck just in case they tried to take it, he hooked his claws into the chest's holders and dragged it to the window. Ignoring the fairy godmother's protests, he tugged it off the sill and flew away with it.

White gave a sigh of relief. "He escaped."

"No!" Mazilla snarled. "You really are a witch!"

"I'm not a witch!" White yelled. "Arceus, all I did was fall in love! Is that so wrong?!"

"It is if you're taking away Trudy's potential husband," Mazilla spit at her.

"What is it with you people and finding her a suitor before me?" White muttered. "She'll find one eventually."

"Do you not realize that Black is the only current suitor in all Unova?" Mazilla asked sharply. "That gives Trudy the rights to him since she's the eldest!"

Before White could respond, the door opened again, and in walked the queen.

"Alright, Mazilla," the woman said. "I'll take White now. You deal with Black." She looked up and almost screamed. "Where is he?!"

Mazilla took the moment to knock White off and get to her feet. "He got away."

"Go after him!" The queen shrieked.

Mazilla shot out the window to do just that, and the queen snatched White's arm with a growl. "He took the jewels didn't he?"

White refused to say anything, keeping her face impassive. A second later, the King walked into the tower room with a few servants behind him. "Alright, dear," he said wearily. "What's the problem?"

White looked up at the queen. "I thought father was too busy?"

The queen glared at her. "Might as well get it over with now." She directed her voice at her husband. "White here has stolen some of the royal jewels. She's hidden them somewhere, though."

The King coughed. "I'm sorry, but I don't think White would do that, and besides, you have no proof."

The queen gaped. "Y-Yes, but—"

"Now if you don't mind," White's father coughed, "I don't feel well. I'm going to lay down."

"Your Majesty," the servants bowed before leading him back to his room.

Once he was out of earshot, the queen threw White down in the pile of hay. "You may have gotten away with this one, but now I'll make sure you never leave this tower! Not until Black comes back for Trudy!"

White watched helplessly as she left and locked the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Black was trying to fly away as fast as he could. He had no doubt Mazilla would be following him any minute now, and he had to find someplace to hide White's jewels. He was able to fly fast and far but only for so long. He had just made it to northern Accumula when the weight of the chest finally got to him. He landed at the base of a pine tree and lucked out. There was a space just big enough for the chest among the tree's roots, and he used the few fallen leaves on the ground to conceal anything else that might be showing.

There was a noise overhead. Black quickly flew up into the branches of the tree to hide. Peeking out, he saw Mazilla flying by, steam practically leaking from her head. Her eyes scanned the trees below her like she had x-ray vision, and Black stayed completely still. Eventually she moved on, and he let out a sigh of relief. Seeing as how close he was to home, he decided to find Cheren so he could return to his normal form.

Black had to fly carefully. Mazilla was still in the area and could be waiting around any corner. Luckily, he was able to make it back to his family's castle without being detected. Peering through the various windows, he found Cheren in his room in the attic, books strewn across the floor and potions brewing on tables. Beating his beak on the glass, he managed to grab the enchanter's attention.

"What?" The dark-haired boy said after opening the window. "Go away, bird. I'm busy right now."

"Cheren," Black said seriously. "You've got to help me."

Cheren's eyes went wide. "…Black?!" The Articuno nodded, and Cheren let him in. "What happened to you?!"

Black sighed. "I refused to marry the girl they wanted me to. So, her fairy godmother turned me into this."

"Well then," Cheren whistled lowly. "Why wouldn't you marry her?"

"I didn't like her!" He exclaimed. "Arceus, she was atrocious, Cheren!"

The wizard sighed. "So the whole trip was for nothing? You couldn't find a bride?"

"Um…." Black trailed off.

Cheren turned to him. "You did, didn't you?!"

"Yes, yes," Black said to calm him down. "But I need to change back into a person!"

The blue-eyed boy frowned uncertainly. "I don't know if I can. For a transformation spell this intense, only the one who gave it can reverse it."

"And that'll never happen!" Mazilla suddenly screeched. She was floating outside the window, angry eyes boring into Black.

Cheren leaned his head out to her. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I don't know what happened, but Black needs to turn back into himself!"

She raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

He turned to the prince. "Black, while you were away, your father decided to move up the day of your coronation."

The brunette's eyes widened. "To when?"

"Two days from now," Cheren said quietly.

"You're already going to be a king?!" Mazilla exclaimed. "I'm impressed! You _have _to marry Trudy!"

"No!" Black shrieked. "For the last time, NO! I only love _White_!"

Mazilla sighed. "That interference…."

"Don't call her that," Black growled.

"Wait a minute," Cheren stopped them. "Is that the girl you refused to marry, Black?"

Mazilla nodded sharply. "And that's the only way I'll turn him back. If he marries Trudy."

Cheren thought quickly. "Okay, how about this. Since Black's coronation is only a few days away, you change him back now so he can get ready. Then afterwards, you give him a month. If in that time he agrees to marry this Trudy girl, then he can retain his human form. If not, then you can turn him back into an Articuno."

"Hm," Mazilla hummed lowly. "I guess that would be alright…there's really no way you can get out of it…."

She disappeared and reappeared inside Cheren's room. Kneeling down beside Black, she whacked him on the head with her wand. There was a cloud of sparkles, and a minute later they cleared to reveal the prince as a human again. He was still in his suit for the wedding and frowned slightly at the memory of it.

Mazilla tugged slightly on his hair. "One month, pretty boy. You've got one month."

Black glared as she vanished with a _Poof!_

The brunette rushed forward to hug Cheren. "Thank you! I missed having hands!"

Cheren chuckled a little. "Don't thank me yet. You still have to marry that one girl."

"No," Black refused lowly. "I'll find a way out of this. You've bought me some time to figure it out."

"Well, you'll have to figure it out later," Cheren warned him. "We have to start making plans for your coronation."

And so the planning began. The next three days were hectic for Black, and before he knew it, he was being called King instead of Prince.

However, just as one King was beginning his reign, another's was soon ending.

It'd been three days since White had last seen Black. Such a long time to be stuck alone in that tower. The servants brought her food, but they could not let her out. After evading the queen's plans to throw her in the dungeon, White was left completely alone. She never heard Mazilla return, though, and could only hope that Black got away.

On the fourth day, she had her face stuffed in the pile of hay. There wasn't anything else better to do anyway. She wasn't expecting her door to open and the queen to be standing there with a blank face. Two servants stood behind her, hands out and ready as if she were about to fall.

"What?" White muttered. She was done with being nice to this woman. "Come to grace me with your presence, Your High-"

"White, you're father is dead."

The princess froze. "W-What?"

The queen leaned against the wall as if her weight had suddenly multiplied. "The coughing he had the other day was a warning for something worse. He...he passed away this morning from pertussis."

"The whooping cough?" White asked with a dropped jaw. "But I thought that was an infant disease!"

"He must have caught it from one of the filthy peasants or their babies when he was out in the village," the older woman muttered.

White noticed the servants stiffen with a frown, but she was too filled with shock to be bothered by it. Her father was _dead._

The queen frowned. "And it doesn't help that Black _Heika_ is STILL being difficult."

White's tears paused. "Heika? Black is a...king?!"

The queen flicked her hand. "Yes, Mazilla returned the other day and told me that she watched the coronation herself. She turned him back into a human so that he could obtain his throne, but he has a month to propose to Trudy or else he returns to his blue bird form."

"I can't leave this tower for a month?!" White cried out incredulously.

"Nope," the woman smirked. "And with your father gone, I can ensure that."

That did it.

White stood up slowly. "No. You will no longer be held accountable for any responsibilities of the royal family."

The queen glared at her. "Come again?"

"You," White pointed at her, "only entered this castle through marriage. I, on the other hand, am a blood descendant of the Shiro family. Which means, I am next in line for the throne."

"What makes you think you can just overthrow me?" The woman hissed. "I am _the queen! _These are _my people _and _my kingdom!_"

"No."

White and the queen whipped around to the two servants who were standing by the door. The two women were glaring at the queen with hatred in their eyes. "We are White-hime's people. _She _is our ruler. Not you."

The queen stood flabbergasted as the other woman nodded. "We knew you back when you were still a peasant. Even then you were spiteful and only cared about your daughter."

"Is that so wrong for a mother?!" She snapped at them. "I was simply caring for her!"

The first one shook her head. "All you cared about was making sure that she didn't end up like you. Alone and a mess."

The queen's jaw dropped. White turned to her with steeled eyes that made the woman back up a step. "_Your Majesty, _I hereby sentence you."

"For what?!" She shrieked.

White narrowed her eyes. "For unfairly throwing me in this tower, stealing my love, and not to mention my jewels and clothes." She smirked. "Which was, as you said earlier, punishable by execution?"

The queen froze. "B-But, White! You wouldn't!"

"No," the brunette shook her head. "You're right. I'm not like you." She reached up and plucked the crown off of her stepmother's head. "I'm a queen. And you're a sad woman who will be spending the rest of her life in the dungeons."

The woman just stared at her. White called for a few of the guards, and they promptly showed her to the dungeons where she was never to be seen again.

White studied the beautiful crown in her hands hesitantly. Seeing this, the two servants smiled and walked over, one of them gently taking it from her and placing it atop the girl's wavy brown hair.

"I'm sorry," she said as she pulled her hands away. "We thought she was getting you new dresses and jewels. To think that she stole them..."

White lay a hand on her shoulder. "It's over now. There's no use worrying any longer."

The second woman giggled madly. "Oh, I'm so excited! This means it's time for a coronation!"

White smiled sadly. "Yes."

The first led White slowly out of the tower. "I'm very sorry about your father, White-hime."

The tears started coming again. "Me, too."


	3. The Blue Bird Part 3

For the next two weeks, the castle went crazy making plans for the coronation. In fact, it landed on the same date as White's birthday. However, despite the cheerful atmosphere, White spent most of the time in her room, the two women who had supported her in the tower never leaving her side as she poured her heart out. Here she was, almost ready to turn eighteen, and already without either of her parents. But she knew she had to move on. For the sake of her people, she picked herself up and created a shrine in honor of her father so that he would never be forgotten.

The night before her coronation, White was in her room trying on dresses. The two servant ladies were there as White had made them her personal maids.

"Ladies," she said suddenly putting down two dresses in her hands. "I'm going to find Black-sama."

They paused their act of taking the gowns from her. "But White-hime, who will look after the kingdom?"

She thought a moment. "Cousin Blaze. She lives in Castelia. Her older brother Volt will no doubt be claiming the throne in a few years, and she is a perfectly trained princess."

"You plan on asking Blaze-hime to step in place as queen for you?" One of the maids asked.

White nodded. "She's a fierce and steady girl of the Shiro family." She giggled. "I just know the kingdom will love her."

The maids laughed softly and resumed suggesting dresses to the princess. At one point they chanced upon a gown that used to belong to Trudy, and White fingered it thoughtfully. "Whatever did happen to that girl?"

"If I heard right," the older maid said, "she and her fairy godmother fled the kingdom once they heard that her mother was sentenced to the dungeons."

White sighed. "That's good. I hate being stern like that."

The woman chuckled and firmly sent the princess to bed. The next day was indeed hectic, and White was glad that she'd gotten some sleep. Once the coronation was complete, she was delighted to find that her cousins Blaze and Volt had attended the ceremony and discussed her plans to them. In the end, it was decided that should White be wed into another kingdom, Blaze would take her place as queen.

"Ha!" The fiery brunette told her brother. "I'll be a ruler before you are!"

Volt rolled his eyes. "Don't let it go to your head, hotshot."

White giggled to herself and gave her cousins a final hug as the festivities were ending, and everyone was heading off. Once the last of the guests had left, White went to her room and grabbed a packed bag. Then she made her way to the front hall where a carriage was awaiting her outside. The two maids were there and bowed as she entered the cart.

"It was a pleasure serving you, Your Majesty," they said in unison. "May you be happy in your new kingdom."

White nodded her thanks and was off for Nuvema.

Little did the newly crowned queen know that someone else had already arrived at the Nuvema palace, weeks before when he mother had been arrested. Now, Trudy was following the plan of her godmother and working as a servant for the Kuro family in order to get close to Black. Mazilla knew that in the end he was going to have to ask to marry her anyway if he wanted to stay human, but when she heard that White was on her way to the castle, she almost blew a fuse. Without telling Trudy anything, the fairy woman set out to wreck yet even more havoc.

Nuvema was at least a three day ride from Nimbasa, and White was sitting through her second day when something suddenly made the carriage jerk.

"What's going on?" She called out to the driver.

There was no answer, and the carriage jerked some more. White had to hold onto something to avoid being tossed around the cart. Just when she thought the carriage was beginning to even out on its wheels, there was one final shake that sent it flipping on its side. The young queen covered the back of her head and yelled out as the cart rolled over multiple times, off the path and finally smashing into a tree. When the crazy ride was finally over, she carefully looked out the window, finding that it was above her head now. The horses were sprinting off down the road, and in horror she saw that her's driver's throat had been cut. She was too busy swallowing down her fear and climbing out of the carriage to see the fading sparkles disappearing over the road where a certain fairy had just been.

"Who...who would do such a thing?" She whispered in shock.

"That Mazilla! She's always causing trouble!"

White jumped a foot in the air and face-planted the ground at the sudden voice. Cautiously looking up, her eyes widened at what she found. "Um, hello?"

Standing, no, hovering in front of her was a fairy, just like Mazilla. However, this fairy's wings were longer and more beautiful as was the being herself. She had short blond hair that framed her face with a laurel of wildflowers woven among the strands. Her eyes were an emerald green matching the trees around her, and she wore a short dress the shade of an autumn pumpkin. Seeing White staring at her, she blinked and smiled brightly. "Hello there! My name is Bianca!"

White took her outstretched hand hesitantly. "Bianca?"

The fairy nodded excitedly. "My actual name is Belle. It sounds more natural and stuff, but I prefer something more spontaneous!"

White nodded blankly. "O...kay...well, my name is White Shiro. I'm the queen of Nimbasa."

Bianca rolled her eyes grinning. "I know that! We fairies are more up to date than you'd think!" Her cheeks puffed. "Now! How are we going to deal with that Mazilla?!"

"Mazilla did this?" White's eyes widened. "She was able to kill someone?!"

Bianca shook her head. "Don't worry! I was able to save him before he lost too much blood!"

White glanced down in amazement at her driver's healed skin. He was breathing softly, and she let out a sigh of relief before frowning. "That is just not acceptable. I need to go see her."

"Why?" Bianca hovered upside down so that her bangs were hanging down in front of White's face. "Did she do something else to you besides this?"

White nodded. "She turned my love into an Articuno."

Bianca scoffed. "That's not the worst she can do. She once turned me into a Garbordor! A Garbordor!"

"Wait, you know Mazilla?" White asked curiously.

Bianca crossed her arms. "Yeah, she used to stay at the Pixie Meadows before being assigned some child's fairy godmother. Oh how I feel for that kid..."

"Are you someone's godmother?" White tilted her head.

"Nah, I'm a little too young for that," Bianca floated back upright. "Which means I have plenty of time to help you get back at Mazilla!"

White smiled. "Great! Thank you!"

She looked at her driver worriedly, and Bianca whistled into the trees. "Don't worry; I'll have some of my friends take him back to Nimbasa for you."

White sighed gratefully. "Did I ever mention that you're awesome?"

Bianca winked and grabbed the edges of the queen's ripped dress. "Not yet!"

White gasped as the fairy started lifting her in the air and flying them across the countryside. Trees flew by beneath them faster than White's eyes could track them and not too long later, they were landing in the gardens of the Nuvema palace.

"Woah!" She exclaimed. "Why don't you come work for me sometime?!"

Bianca laughed. "Silly queen, you humans would simply exploit us. Why else do you think we hide out in the forests?"

White shrugged in agreement, and they started finding their way through the gardens. Timing was not in their favor, though, as Black was just leaving the palace gates. He was walking with Cheren who was pouring over his notes on fairies.

"Have you found anything?" The brunette asked anxiously. "There's only a few weeks left."

Cheren shook his head. "I don't know what I could possibly do. Natural beings are more in tune to their abilities than I can copy with my own magic."

Black hung his head and pulled out a Pokeball. "Either way, I'm not sitting here any longer. I'm going to get princess White whether Mazilla likes it or not."

The enchanter nodded as his king released his Musharna and grinned. "I'm really glad you somehow gave Musha the ability to teleport."

Cheren laughed as their features began to distort. "Me, too. Beats a three day carriage ride."

The Pokemon then transported them right to the front gates of Nimbasa's castle. Down in the village, Black could see a huge festivity going on, observing it curiously before entering the palace grounds. A page ran out to meet them and announce their arrival in the main hall. Cheren almost had to hold his friend still as they waited. It seemed like a million years to Black since he'd last seen White. However, his excitement faded when a different blue-eyed brunette came down the grand staircase before him.

"Hello!" She greeted him. The girl was dressed up like a princess, but the fire in her eyes seemed to contradict her obvious ranking. "Who do I have the pleasure of welcoming?"

Cheren bowed. "We come from Nuvema...um..."

The girl smiled. "My name is Princess Blaze. May I ask who you are?"

Black blinked. "I'm...King Black. Where's Princess White?"

Blaze blinked as well. "Excuse me, but you'd be better off not addressing Her Majesty with that title anymore."

Black blinked once again. "Princess White is a queen now? I-I mean Queen White..." He let out a breath in awe. "Wow, a queen...I wish I could've seen her at her coronation."

Blaze grinned. "She was definitely more radiant than I'd ever seen her!" Then her eyes widened. "Wait, did you say King Black?"

Cheren nodded. "We came to see Queen White about...personal matters."

"Oh, great!" Blaze face-palmed. "What are you guys doing here?!"

Cheren frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

"White-heika already left for Nuvema!" She waved frantically at the front doors. "She took a carriage last night!"

Black turned to Cheren with wide eyes as the doors opened seemingly at Blaze's command. In ran a man in a cap that Black assumed to be royal carriage driver. And it did not give him a good feeling.

"Your Majesty!" He bowed to Blaze. "I have terrible news! Queen White is gone!"

"What?!" Black, Cheren, and Blaze cried out together.

The driver nodded reluctantly. "Our carriage was attacked by something halfway to Nuvema, but I couldn't see what it was. The cart was eventually tipped, and I was knocked out. When I woke up, I saw blood splattered in a few places, and the queen was gone. I would have investigated more, but then a strange light enveloped and brought me here. My guess is that it was the forest pixies."

Black's blood ran cold. "How far were you to Nuvema?"

"Just past Accumula," the driver sighed in exhaustion. "I'm so sorry, Your Highness."

Black stiffly released Musha again and grabbed onto Cheren. "We'll look for her, Blaze-hime!"

The brunette didn't hear her answer as his Pokemon had already begun to transport them. They ended up on the forest trail south of Accumula, and after following it for a while, Cheren and Black found the wreckage and smattering of blood. Their eyes widened, and Cheren rifled through his papers for a tracing spell.

"I-I need something of hers!" He shouted frantically.

Black thought a moment and reached into his pocket. "Will this do?"

Cheren eyed the silver locket that emerged. It was the one with the purple bird etched into it that Black had saved for White when he'd hidden her jewels. They were now safe in the confines of his chambers waiting for her to claim them again. "That should be fine." The enchanter touched it lightly and became enshrouded with a faint violet light. After a few minutes, he let go shaking his head. "She's nowhere near here. Whatever took her is long gone by now."

Black's eyes widened. "Then let's start searching!"

"Your Majesty, we have no leads," Cheren said sadly. "To begin a search so suddenly would be foolish. We'll go back to the castle and arrange one for the first thing tomorrow."

The king glared at the darkening sky and grudgingly nodded. Cheren transported back with him to the Nuvema palace before using Musha to give the news back to Princess Blaze.

Feeling defeated and hopeless, Black disappeared into his room and locked the door shut behind him.

Watching from the shadows, a certain kinky-haired blackhead giggled to herself and rushed to kitchen.

Meanwhile, White and Bianca had managed to sneak into the castle unnoticed through the door the maid's used to hang laundry.

"You're a queen right?" Bianca asked as they sneaked through the halls. She'd shrunken to become less conspicuous and sat perched on White's shoulder. "Why don't you just announce your arrival or something?"

White peeked around a corner before moving ahead. "Remember how you said Mazilla was appointed a fairy godmother?" Bianca nodded. "Well, the kid she was assigned to was my stepsister, Trudy. And they seem set on making my love marry her."

"What?" Bianca asked dubiously. "If you ask me, this sounds like some kind of twisted fairy tale. Why doesn't he just tell her no?"

"Well, you see," White whispered as a guard walked past and she hid behind a tapestry. "When he refused, Mazilla turned him into an Articuno like I said. And now she's given him a month in his human form to propose to my stepsister or else he goes back to being a Pokemon."

Bianca narrowed her eyes. "I was right. Totally twisted."

White rolled her eyes with a nod. "That's what I thought. So anyways, I've got a feeling that Mazilla is hanging around Black-sama to make sure that I don't get near him."

"Oo! Sama!" Bianca grinned. "Is he a duke's son or something special like that?"

"Try the king," White said quietly with rosy cheeks.

Bianca squealed as they started coming upon the entrance to the kitchen. "You go girl! Take back your man!"

White sweat-dropped but froze almost immediately as someone darted into the kitchen ahead of her. She easily recognized the crazy black hair and told Bianca to be quiet before sneaking into the kitchen. Hiding behind some sacks of flour, the brunette watched as the dark-haired maid waited until the other servants left to open a cupboard and take out something. "Mazilla!"

There was a poof, and the chunky fairy appeared, sitting on the counter. "It's okay, Trudy. I took care of White."

Bianca raised an eyebrow at my stepsister. "_That's_ Trudy? Yeesh, she should try using some hair care products, know what I mean?"

White shushed her again as Trudy revealed what she had taken down from the cupboard. A dark red bottle. "Is it time to use this?"

Mazilla nodded clicking her tongue. "The sooner the better."

Trudy went to assemble a dinner platter and carefully poured some water into a clear glass. Setting the pitcher down, she unscrewed the cap of the small bottle and looked to Mazilla. "How many drops?"

"Not too many," the fairy warned. "Too much and he'll be completely obsessed with you. Not entirely a bad thing, but it can get annoying. Two or three should get the job done."

"Then he'll be in love with me?" Her eyes brightened.

Mazilla nodded. "Madly."

Bianca puffed her cheeks as Trudy poured a few drops into the glass, watching as their red color faded to that of the clear water. "Illegal move!"

"Quiet!" White whispered frantically.

It was too late, though. Mazilla whipped her head in their direction like a trained Houndoom and zoomed over to where they were hiding. "You!" She pulled the queen out by her hair. "Why can't you just die already?!"

Trudy froze in her tracks, tray in her hands at the kitchen doors. "What do we do now?! You said she wouldn't cause any problems!"

Mazilla waved her wand at Bianca and White. "She won't!"

White couldn't see anything as they were surrounded by a cloud of green smoke. When it cleared, they found themselves back in the gardens from which they'd entered, the full moon shining light down on them from above.

"We have to go back!" White shouted heading for the castle. She couldn't go five feet before running into some invisible wall.

"She put a spell on us," Bianca sighed. "We can't go anywhere in any direction until it wears off."

White looked around frantically and got ready to yell before Bianca returned to human size and clamped a hand over her mouth. "No one can hear us either."

White let out her breath. "Then what can we do?! If we don't do something, they'll...they'll...!"

Bianca nodded her head sadly. "Yes, I know. You'll lose your king and break your heart." She winked. "Good thing I don't stand for that kind of stuff."

She turned around and started firing her own golden streams of magic at the invisible barrier trapping them. Left with nothing to do, White glanced around. She looked up at the windows of the castle beside them and froze. Far up the wall she could see someone standing out on a balcony, his brown hair silhouetted by the moonlight.

"Arcues, there he is," she whispered. She couldn't help but realize how handsome he looked under the soft light. So close yet...so far.

Then she heard a noise from his room and realized that someone had opened the door.

"Oh no," she gasped. "No no no no no! They've already gotten there! Bianca we have to hurry!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" The blonde tried to reassure her.

"Black!" White yelled up at him. "Black!"

Their barrier was still in place, though, so he heard nothing. He didn't even hear his door opening. The thought of losing White was too much for him to bear so he was standing out on his balcony staring up at the moon, hoping that it would somehow give him the answer to where she was. In his hands was White's locket, and he brushed a thumb across its purple etching as it glowed in the night's light.

"Where are you?" He muttered to himself.

"King Black!"

He jumped a foot in the air and almost dropped White's locket in the process. Grasping it in his hands, he turned around with wide eyes to find Trudy smiling with a dinner platter in her hands.

"Trudy?" He asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

She set down the tray and waved her hands. "My mother was overthrown as queen, so I moved here to find work! I was just bringing you your dinner!"

He eyed her warily before stepping down from the balcony. "Well...thank you." She nodded as he reached for a piece of bread. He realized that she wasn't leaving and stared at her. "Is something wrong?"

Trudy shook her head. "I just want to make sure everything is to your taste."

Black nodded after a minute and ate the bread. He was reaching for another one when Trudy "discreetly" shoved the glass of water towards his hand. "Aren't you thirsty?" She asked trying to be nonchalant.

He raised an eyebrow and grabbed the cup. "I guess..."

She watched him with excitement that rose with each inch the glass got closer to his lips. He was centimeters from taking a drink when a voice stopped him.

"BLACK!"

He froze. "What's that?"

Trudy started getting anxious. "Oh, nothing!" She pushed the glass back to his mouth. "Everything's fine! Just take a drink!"

"BLACK!"

He shook her off and set the glass down. Much to Trudy's dismay, he walked back out onto the balcony following the voice. Looking down into the garden, the frown on his face swiftly morphed into a full-out grin.

Staring back at him was White and another girl that Black didn't recognize. The blonde grabbed onto White, and Black stared in amazement as they flew up to his room and stepped down beside him.

"Um, this is Bianca," White said sheepishly rubbing her arm. "She helped me come find you."

Black blinked in amazement as the fairy shook his hand with excited force. "Nice to meet you!"

"And you," he smiled blankly, rubbing his wrist. What else could he say to this randomly-appearing mystical being?

"Oh great, it's you."

Black turned to find another fairy floating next to Trudy with a chunky form that made him wonder how she could fly. Apparently there was some kind of magical convention going on in his room.

White frowned at her. "Mazilla. You tried to kill me."

Then Black got serious. "You did what?"

Mazilla shot forward and pinned Black down on the ground while Trudy grabbed the glass with the potion. She was just about to dump it down his throat when White slapped it out of her hands, and the contents dumped out onto the elaborate bedside rug. Bianca blasted Mazilla off of Black, and White rushed over to make sure he was alright.

Trudy seemed out of ideas, and Mazilla hovered enraged in front of Black's door. "What are you going to do, pretty boy?! You can't refuse Trudy and you know it! Otherwise it's, 'bye-bye feet' and 'hello claws'!"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Mazilla you were always such a hag."

The godmother glared and shot a puff of magic at the other fairy that made her stick to the wall, unable to fight or speak. She rolled her eyes back dramatically as Bianca struggled. "And you were always such an annoying little gnat." She turned to Trudy who was tugging on her sleeve.

"What do we do now?" The girl asked quietly.

Mazilla turned to the two rulers who sat watching on the ground. At the sight of the fairy's gaze, Black moved protectively in front of White with a glare. Mazilla smirked and slowly flew over.

"Well, you didn't keep up with your end of the deal," she told Black. "Which means I'll have to turn you back into a bird. Not like I wasn't planning on doing it anyways."

Black's jaw dropped. "What?!"

Mazilla flicked a hand. "Even if you were gone, as long as Trudy became queen and there were no other heirs to take her place, she would have total control of this kingdom." The fairy sighed. "But, even if we can't have Nuvema, I heard there's yet to be a new queen appointed for Nimbasa. And I'm sure Trudy would make a fine ruler. There's just one problem." She glanced down at White. "You."

The brunette's eyes widened as Mazilla floated back to Trudy near the door. "What do you say, dear? Should we make her an Articuno, too, so at least they can be together as Pokemon?"

Trudy shook her head. "No, I think a big, ugly Amoongus would be better!"

"Alright," Mazilla grinned at her. She turned back to the other two. "Amoongus it is!"

Black bared his teeth and used his entire body to shield White as Mazilla charged up her wand. Bianca struggled even more to help, but in the end she was a fraction of second too late.

The door wasn't, though.

Mazilla had just shot off her wand when it slammed open and smashed her against the wall. "Black! I think I've found something!"

Cheren looked up from his notes in time to see Mazilla's spell bounce off a mirror on Black's wall and shoot back at her. Instead of hitting the fairy, though, it struck the next closest thing; Trudy.

Everyone in the room stared as a frowning Amoongus suddenly appeared beside Mazilla. The godmother started freaking out, and Bianca finally broke free of her bonds.

"Get down!" She yelled at Cheren.

He immediately obeyed with a quirky frown and fell flat on the floor. While Mazilla was distracted, the blonde shot a beam of magic straight at the godmother that engulfed her into a sprinkle of golden magic. When the sparkles faded the ground, there was nothing left of the chunky fairy.

Black and White stared wide-eyed as Bianca nodded sharply. "And that's how you do it!"

There was a poof and suddenly the Amoongus had changed back into Trudy. Mazilla was gone and so were her spells.

Bianca chose to think otherwise. "Eh...you can stay as you were." Another flash later and Trudy was glowering through the eyes of an Amoongus again. Shooting her with another golden beam, Bianca waved as the new Pokemon disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where did she go?!" Cheren asked bewildered.

"Let's just say I sent her to a new home in the forest," Bianca smiled mischievously.

Cheren picked himself up quickly and walked over to her. "That was..." He shook his head. "Amazing! Would you mind letting me study your spells? You could come work with me in my lair!"

She giggled. "Lair?" He rubbed the back of his head, and she nodded. "Sounds fun! As long as you don't exploit me or do some other stupid thing that humans do!"

"No, no!" Cheren assured her. "I want you all to myself!" He blushed. "Er, not like that! I mean for studying-wise! Like a private mentor!"

Bianca was giggling like mad, and Cheren tried hiding himself behind his notes. On the other side of the room, Black and White carefully picked themselves up from the floor, still shocked by what had just happened. Meeting each others eyes, they let out a breathless laugh.

"So, uh, good to see you," Black nodded with a smirk. "_Queen White_."

She nodded back dramatically. "And you, _King Black_."

He smiled that warm smile that she loved before holding up a finger and reaching into his pocket. Her eyes widened when he pulled out her silver locket.

"You kept it," she said as he fastened it around her neck.

"Of course!" Letting the clasp go, he brought out a small black box and gave it to her. "If I'm going to be your husband, I have to start remembering these things."

Instead of looking in the box, she popped open her locket and smiled down at their faces. "So, this means I get to finally choose my suitor." She looked up at him seriously. "You said you would be there for me, right?"

Black chuckled and closed his hand around hers, snapping the necklace shut. "Like I said, I promised you I'd be here whenever you needed me. And I never go back on my word."

* * *

~The End~


End file.
